Dont't tell Edward
by blondie1421
Summary: ONE SHOT!Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. What is the worse that can happen while the others are out hunting?


**Shh... Don't tell Edward! **

BPOV

It is another day with the Cullen's. Edward still being overprotective, Alice begging me to go shopping with her, I don't know why she even asks, I mean she could easily over take me. But hey I'm not complaining. Rose giving the minimum of pleasantries, Emmett well is Emmett. As well as Jasper.

"Love, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and I are going hunting. Emmett and Jasper are going to watch you." Edward says.

Great. "When will you be back?" maybe this will go fast not knowing, oh well.

"Tomorrow evening. I love you"

"Bye, I love you too." With that they all leave, leaving me with Jasper and Emmett. This could end up bad; it has to, especially with Emmett.

Groaning I get comfortable on the couch and start flipping through the channels hoping to calm myself.

"Bella why are you nerves?" Jasper asks. Of course after he asks I felt instantly calm, welcoming it at the moment. Thank you Jasper!

"I feel like something is going to happen, and it involves Emmett." I explain.

"He won't do anything stupid."

"Ha, this is Emmett we are talking about right Jazz?" I laughed out.

"Hey I can hear you two you know that right!" Emmett booms.

I just came up with the best idea ever! "Jasper did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" after saying that, with the look on his face, I can tell that I gets where I'm going with this. This is going to be funny.

"It sounded like a bee."

"I don't know Bells; I think it sounded like a chipmunk." Thankfully jasper is sitting next to me otherwise I could be on the floor laughing.

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett finally decides to show his face.

"Oh my god Jazz, there it is again and I don't think it's a chipmunk." I say with the most serious face.

"Bella we better run, this thing sounds very dangerous and unpredictable." Jasper puts me on his back and runs, leaving a very confused and upset Emmett behind.

I started laughing so hard it was hard to hold on to Jasper. When we finally stop we start rolling on the ground, clutching our side, laughing so hard. When I finally calm down enough to get a sentence out I ask Jasper what we are going to do now.

"Well we should head back before he finds us." He replies.

"Oh don't worry I found you, and you are going to be sorry." Damn, no I do not like the look on his face.

"Emmett I'm sorry, I was just trying to have some fun." I pouted.

"Oh don't worry, we will have fun." He smirks, no that sentences is one I will fear forever!

"What do you mean Emmett?" Jazz asks.

Next thing I know I'm hit with a water balloon, only instead of water its paint. Oh hell no, he is going to pay for that. I don't care if he is a vampire or not!

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL! PAINT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell.

"Nope" popping the 'p' "It is called payback, which means paint all over you and dear old Jasper here."

"You, you, you, YOU!" Wow I have never seen Jasper like this, not even able to get a full sentence out.

"Yes, me, Emmett. You should know by now not to go against the master." And with that he runs.

"Get on Bella." Once I was on his back we went after him. Getting to the house we see Emmett just stating there and oh lookie here Edwards home. Not sure if that's good or bad.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well your girlfriend here decided to play a mean joke on me with Jasper tagging along, so it was only fair to get them back, hints the pepto pink Bella and Jasper." He ends smiling.

"What the hell Emmett what we did, did not deserve us covered in paint." I yell at him. He is going to pay for this; I just have to be careful about it.

"Emmett. You. Are. Dead." Edward says in a deathly calm voice.

"No Edward." He shoots me a questioning look. "I'm going to take care of it, trust me."

"Fine, clean up and do not, I repeat do not do anymore stupid stuff." With that he left, again.

Operation get Emmett back is in action. "Emmett you better run and fast, or your jeep is paying the price." He looked scared when I threatened his baby.

"No, no please not my Jeep. I will do anything, just don't touch my baby." Emmett begs.

"Okay leave, for an hour, and maybe just maybe everything will be okay."

I hear a distant "Bye" from him. I turn to Jasper and I can't help it he is covered in pink paint and he looks ready to kill Emmett.

"Oh I don't think so, you look like a smurf." That shut me up.

"Okay fine. But I have a plan, but we have to make sure that Alice can't see anything, so Edward can't see a thing either." I smile mischievously.

"Hmm. I like what I'm feeling Bella. All right I'm in, what are we going to do?"

"First get the hose and start rinsing off, once that is done we are going to start changing with all of Emmett's gaming systems. Move the memory, and then change his clothes out for some girly ones."

"I like it, I like it a lot. But keep your mind on something else, like, oh how bout we just think that we are going to the movies. And then play some board games."

"Good idea. Let's get started."

Payback is a bitch. This is going to be so much fun. Maybe we should mess with his jeep just to get started with things.

**1 hour later**

Okay so after scrubbing all of the paint out and put everything into action, me and Jasper are sitting in the living room watching _The a Team_.

"I'm sorry you guys." I look up to see a very upset Emmett. _Aw to bad that will end soon._

"It's okay Emmett." Jasper says. If I wasn't in on what was going on, I'm pretty sure I would look exasperated at his brush off.

With that Emmett goes upstairs to change. Plan A is about to sta-

"Ah! Where the hell are my clothes?" Emmett screams. Looking away from the TV I see a very angry Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I say faking innocence

"Isabella Swan, what did you do?" he asks

"I don't know what you're talking about Emmett."

Emmett sits there looking deep in thought. I know scary thought. While Jasper is sitting next to me trying to hold in his laughter. How I could keep a serious face for so long I have no idea.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that." Emmett replies, the look on his face looks like he is planning something.

"Hey Emmett, Rose called while you were out said something about a gift in the garage." Jasper pushing Emmett to our trap.

"Really!" He said while running outside.

"How long do you think it will take 'til he notices?" I ask Jazz

"I'm not su-" He was cut off by Emmett's screams.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Emmett yells.

I look over to Jasper hoping for some reasuance but no none of that is in this house at the moment.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I ask trying to hide my smile.

"You know damn well what im talking about Isabella! My Jeep looks like a rainbow threw up on it!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why would you do that?"

"Well why would turn me and Jasper a walking Pepto Ad. Do you know how hard it was to get all that paint out of my hair?"

"This means war, Isabella. And you better be prepared!" With that he left the house.

"Jasper what is he going to do?"

"From what he is feeling, its not going to be good."

"Great." I said in defeat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey Jasper, im going to go take a shower."

"Alright."

Okay so it would be a lie if I said I wasn't a little scared about what Emmett is going to do. I mean he hasn't even came back, or made some sort of contact with us. The longer he is gone the more it freaks me out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this. Ha! No he deserved what he got.

Once in the shower I start my routine. Starting with the shampoo. While doing this is start humming _Sadie Hawkins Dance_ by Relient K, once the everything is rinsed out I go to grab the conditioner when I see that my hand is blue.

"AHHHH!" I scream.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? I'm coming in." Jasper says probably feeling my distress.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asks again.

"Towel." I can't even say anything else.

When Jasper hands me the towel I wrap it around myself and step out. When Jasper see's me he is shock. I run over to the mirror and scream again.

"EMMETT YOU ARE DEAD. NO EDWARD WILL LOOK TAMED COMPARED TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO!" I yell knowing full well he is in hearing distance.

"Bella your blue." Jasper finally says.

"Thank you captain obvious." I say to pissed to controle my anger.

"Um, I have a question."

"WHAT!"

"Why didn't you stop when you saw what happened?" Jasper said, sending calming wave towards me. Still didn't help me at all.

"Well I didn't notice until I opened my eyes!" I reply.

"Ah, okay. I'm going to go make you some lunch while you get dressed." With that he left.

I'm going to kill Emmett; no death would be too easy. I need something that will tell him to never mess with me again.

Once im dressed I walk down staires only to find a smug looking Emmett sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well hello Bella don't we look lovely today." Oh I'll give you lovely Emmett, just you wait.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh aren't we grumpy. Oh! Grumpy smurf is out to play." Emmett jumped up at this discovery.

"Jazz, get him out of here before I do something that will injure us all." I asked him, thankful for the calming feeling he sent my way.

"Em, you need to lea-" Jasper stopped talking. I turn around to see what's wrong and that was the worst thing I could have done. The rest of the family was back. I look like a fucking smurf. And their wide eye expressions tell me we are in trouble.

"Bella, sweat heart. May I ask why you are blue?" Esme said in a calming voice.

"Yes well. Hm. Okay." I can't even keep a straight thought, and then my anger flairs right back up, I narrow my eyes and point at Emmett. By the way he backs away tells me that he knows I will kill him once I get the chance.

"Emmett why did you turn her blue?" Carlisle asks.

"Well when I came back after covering her and Jasper in pink paint, the switch all my clothes for some girly shit, and then said that my Rosie left me a present in the garage so I went to go find it only to see that it had been turned into a rainbow." He made it seem like it was the most logical explanation in the world.

With that Alice and Rosalie start laughing so hard they can barely stand up.

"This is not funny!" I yell at them.

"I know dear it is deffinantly no where near funny." Esme hugs me, I lean into her embrace. This whole time Edward is just standing there looking like someone just kick some poor puppy.

"Edward, please say something." I try getting him to talk. Nothing. "Edward if it helps you can help me plan his death." With that he snaps out of it.

"How the hell do you think that has any logic Emmett? You turned my fiancé into a smurf!" Edwards growls.

"Well thanks, I love you too." I say sarcastically.

"Love, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the Neanderthal that I call my brother."

"Hey!" Emmett booms.

"Well you deserve it!" I yell back at him.

"Bella lets go try and get this off of you." Edward says.

"Good. Let's."

Yeah an hour later and I'm still blue, not as dark but still. I have no idea how this was a good idea but he must know that pay back is a bitch.

Once I was done, we had a family meeting. Jasper, Emmett and I have all been grounded 'til further notice. Emmett lost sex with Rose, that one made my day. Edward wasn't as mad at me as he was with his brother.

This was one hell of a weekend, and it's not even over yet. I will still find a way to get Emmett back if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
